Mari's Return
by Artemis Tano
Summary: WARNING MINOR SPOILERS. Oh, bad title. Anyways, set right after the Nine Schools Tournament, when everyone goes back to school. Nao, Mari's boyfriend, is frantic to see her after she got hurt at the competition. They end up spending the night together, and who can blame them? More romance then lemon, but still kinda smexy. I suck at summaries. Meh. Read. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I'VE NOTICED THAT THERE AREN'T ENOUGHT IRREGULAR AT MAGIC HIGH SCHOOL FANFICS HERE, SO I'M GONNA TRY A FEW! MORE**  
><strong>ROMANCE THAN MY NORMAL FICS, SO SORRY PERVY FRIENDS. GOT TOO MUCH RESPECT FOR MOST OF THE CHARACTERS TO DO THAT. ANYWAY, ENJOY! And sorry about the caps and the awful title, I just couldn't figure out what to call it.<strong>

Mari turned as she heard her name, eyes widening as she recognized the voice. "N-Nao? Is that-" she was cut off by a pair of arms circling her shoulders, knocking a book out of her hands. A face pressed into her shoulder, and some hair tickled her chin. She smiled at his figure and wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the stare from the librarian.  
>She put her hand on his chin, then lifted his face up to look at hers. She smiled as his eyes met hers, blushing slightly. He straightened up and took her hand, signaling for her to follow. Confused, she let herself be pulled along until they reached the back rooms. Nao opens it, pulls her in, then closes the door, locking it.<br>Mari gasps as he suddenly pushes her agains the wall, kissing her hungrily. She recovers from the surprise and gently places her hands on his shoulders, turning her head father into the kiss. His hands go from her head to her arms, then to her waist. She flinched in surprise as he tightens his grip, pulling back from the kiss. "Nao, what are you..." "I... I missed you, Mari. When you crashed, I didn't know how badly you were hurt, and then when you didn't show up for battleboard..."  
>She smiled softly, cupping his head in her hands as he squeezed his eyes shut. "You know it would take more than one wipeout to take me out, right?" He nodded, then looked at her sadly. "No one said anything, so of course I started worrying... I know you're not fragile, but-"<br>"Then stop treating me like it." He blinked and looked at her, only to find that she had an amused face on. "You've been holding back. You know I don't like that." She turned from him and walked over to the bench, straddling it with her legs.  
>"You coming?" she said tauntingly. He chuckled softly and jumped onto the bench, straddling it so he was facing her. He placed his hands on hers and pressed his forehead against her, staring into her eyes. Her blush deepened and he smiled, curling his fingers around hers. He reached up and put his hands on her shoulders, kissing her jaw then her cheek. She giggled, then took his head and repositioned it so they kissed again.<p>

He pressed her back a bit and a finger slid under her collar, making her shiver. The hand left and started tugging on her tie, making her lean foreword a bit. He got impatient and tugged harder, loosening it a bit. She suddenly pulled back and tightened her tie again, coughing and wheezing. Alarmed, he stood and bent over her, rubbing her back. "Mari, what's wrong?"

She turned to look at him, then tilted her head so her mouth was by his ear. "There are cameras in here, baka. If you really want to continue…" his ears flushed red as he realized what he had nearly done. Then his brain processed what she said about continuing, and he immediately perked up, his brain conjuring images of the last time. Standing up, he offered her a hand and pulled her off the bench.

They walked out the door, closing it silently behind them. They walked to the back door, arms interlocked. Stepping out into the sun, Nao pulled his arm out of Mari's grasp, then placed a hand around her collar and the base of her tie. He started walking briskly, catching her off guard as he pulled her behind him. "H-Hey! Nao, where are we go-" "My place. More specifically-" he looked back, slowing his pace and flashing a cocky grin- "my bed."

**TO BE CONTINUED LATER! Hey people, hope you like da beginning of my Mari/Nao fanfic! Btw, Nao is her nickname for Erika's brother, her boyfriend Naotsugu Chiba. Yeah… anyways, this will have some lemon, but nothing really intense. It may also tie in slightly with another story, my Erika/Leo one. So, hope to update soon, live on people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, I back! I really like this pairing(and just Mari's character in general), so I made ch.2 ! Yay I'm not **_**completely **_**slacking! So… this chapter is like a REALLY ridiculously slow, romantic lemon, lot of teasing, annoying dialogue and stuff, nothing to get too worked up about (this is hard to write with these characters…). Yeah, I went VERY overboard with the romance-y stuff, it's actually kinda fun to write as it turns out. Still some lemon though, no 17-unders. Might try also a story that's just romance, or maybe... ah nvm. So enjoy, hope to get ideas and whatnot soon!**

Mari sighed as finally turned up the driveway to the Chiba house, having walked three miles there with Nao practically towing her. He had only stopped a mile back when a police officer had driven up and started asking why he was hauling Mari around by the collar. That had been… awkward. Mari stretched her arms, yawning. Nao elbowed her playfully, saying: "Oh come now, I can't really be that boring." "You have no idea." Mari grinned, turning to walk backwards in front of him.

"All you ever do is talk, kiss, and worry. Gosh I _do _wish we could do something else…" she said slyly. Nao smirked and quickly trapped her in a hug, placing his nose next to her ear. "Like what we did last March? Or May? That was fun…" he whispered seductively. Mari blushed as she remembered the first time she had ever been in his room- last March… she shook her head to push away the erotic images, but Nao caught her chin.

"I was thinking, how about this time, I stay in control longer? Would you like that, Mar?" Mari's breath shortened as he stroked her cheek with a finger. He had only come up with that nickname recently, and didn't use it often. She leaned back, locking eyes with him. He had that mischievous face on, the one he always wore when he was planning something.

He kissed her swiftly and took her hand, leading her up the stairs and into the house.

They heard noise from the practice room, and peeked in just in time to see Erika throw Leo to the ground. They both winced as he landed with a heavy thud, then suppressed laughs as Erika sat on his back, crossing her arms. They hurried down the hall before they were discovered, turning right into Nao's room. He quickly shut the door, then turned and leaned his back against it. Mari leaned against the bedpost, watching his expression as he caught his breath. He looked up at her, then grinned evilly, locking the door. He pulled out the key and placed it on his desk, then strode over to Mari.

She tilted her head as he stopped directly in front of her, staring into her eyes.

He reached down and took her hands, intertwining their fingers together. He leaned forward and she closed her eyes, meeting him in the middle. He raised their hands over her head, pushing her slightly against the bedpost. She broke the kiss to stare him down, saying: "You still have that whole 'in charge' thing in your mind, don't you?" He blinked, then laughed.

"Got it in one, Mar. I have to say I still do, but that's only because-" he raised their arms higher, stepping closer so their chests were nearly touching- "You make such interesting sounds when I'm in charge." Mari blushed deeply, her adamant reply swallowed by his kiss. She allowed herself to be controlled for a minute, then started her revenge. She pushed her head forward, forcing him to step back. She quickly stepped sideways, then twisted her arms, pushing Nao where she used to be.

She pulled back for a second, grinning and saying: "Gotcha." He narrowed his eyes playfully as she stuck out her tongue, then replied "Oh, now you're just asking for it." He dropped her hands and stepped forward quickly, leaning over and wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled as his nose poked her side. She suppressed a shriek as Nao picked her up, turning back to the bed.

He fell over onto it, using Mari's head as a pillow. She wheezed as he landed, laughing. She reached down and repositioned his head, tugging at his jacket. He took it off clumsily, throwing it across the floor. He reached a hand up and she grasped it with her own, staring at how their fingers interlocked. She shifted so she was a bit more parallel than perpendicular to him, then bent her head down. He looked up in surprise, then touched her forehead with his nose.

She reeled back, laughing, and felt him shift to the side.

A hand stroked her neck and she opened her eyes to see him right over her. He was propped up on his elbows and knees, holding her hand and her neck. His fingers traced around the base of her neck slowly as she grasped his hand with her other, searching his face. He suddenly stopped moving his hand, and Mari realized what he had found. _No, not again, _she thought a second before his teeth clamped down on her neck. (**Some of you may have noticed by now… I have- like a-a neck fetish I suppose you could say. So-rry ;)** )

She moaned, a low sound that intrigued Nao. Her hands went slack in his as he bit down harder, placing new marks over the invisible old ones.

He shifted so he was crouched completely over her, watching as her eyes closed and all her muscles went slack. It was her break point, the physical point of all her stress and nerves. She practically melted when he did this. He lowered himself so he was sitting on her thighs, then pulled off her neck. She moaned and cracked an eye, then saw that he was sitting. "Hey, what are you-"

She was silenced by a finger pressing against her lips, eliciting a scowl. He sat back, reaching down and picking up her tie. He tugged at it a bit, then began to loosen it slowly. Mari turned slightly red as he leaned closer, raising an eyebrow as he looked down her shirt. "Hey! You perv, what are you doing?" she said, only half-joking. He dropped the tie in mock offense and said: "Oh I'm so sorry. I was doing it wrong, wasn't I? Here, let me do it the right way." He leaned forward and took the edge of the tie in his mouth, making her giggle at the way he set his teeth on it carefully, like it might explode.

He looked like a crazy animal, hunched over, but Mari thought it looked rather… alluring. He pulled her tie completely off, letting it dangle from his mouth. She gasped as he fell forward, his head landing right in the middle of her chest. She felt the pressure on her stomach, as well as one of his legs pressing in between one of hers. She heard a muffled noise, then he lifted his head. "Mariiiiiii, I missed youuuuuu. C'mon, I'm so bored, let's have some _fun._"

Mari giggled as he slurred his words like a child, then tilted her head in fake confusion. "Aww, I thought we _were _having fun. Is this not fun enough for you?" she said, fingering the space made in her collar by her missing tie. He blushed and heaved himself off her, going: "I know what we need to do to make it more fun! You-" he said, pointing at her seriously. "Need to lose about... 100% of those clothes." Mari giggled and moved her head, shifting backwards. "Only if it's a two-way deal."

Nao smiled. "Of course. Here, I'll help." He rolled to the side and turned back to her, gesturing for her to turn around. She did, and he grasped her school overcoat(**that weird half-jacket thing with the see-through skirt-thing for the girls. Mari's is green near the bottom, but I don't know what to call it.**) and pulled it off her shoulders. She pushed her arms back and it came off, only to be thrown across the room. She turned in annoyance to Nao, but stopped when she saw him start to take off his shirt.

She tapped him on the head, then started to help him. After she chucked his shirt across the room, he stood on his knees, then fell over onto Mari. She caught him with a grunt, then fell under his weight. He snickered as she tried to lift him, then failed. He twisted slightly, then pressed his face into her hair, breathing in. Mari squirmed at the feeling, but stayed where she was. That it, until a hand snuck up and started sneaking up her arm. She gasped and started tensing again as the hand reached her shoulder, traced it, and began to dip down into her shirt. "Mar, it's just me. You can trust me, you know you can." she lessened her struggles, gritting her teeth slightly as his hand spread.

Mari cursed herself for being so annoyingly touch-sensitive under her clothes, but she couldn't help it. It was an unconscious reaction she hated. The only reason Nao ever could was because… well… "Nao… please… I don't want to-_ahhhhggh_- my neck- _please _I can't-" she stammered breathlessly. He understood immediately, and shifted upwards a bit again. He used one finger to skim along her neck, then found it when she turned her head to the side. He placed his lower teeth along the line, then sank his teeth down.

Her back arched for a moment, her mouth opening and a longer, higher noise coming out, somewhere between a wail and a gasp. Then she went slack, her back hitting the bed again as her eyes half closed. Nao grinned, his teeth still embedded in her neck. He pressed his tongue against her neck, watching her shiver at the odd feeling. His hand traced past her chest, down towards her stomach. She let out a groaning noise as he began to slowly trace around her stomach, making larger circles each time **(dang this is becoming really long…)**.

He finally traced back up, starting at the base of her left breast, making her muscles tense again. He pushed some more of her shirt out of the way, slipped his hands under her bra, then ran his hands over her breasts. He felt her pulse kick up, and grinned when she moaned. He began stroking up and down with his fingers, loving the tension and moaning sounds it pulled from her. He released her neck, his jaw tired, and grinned at her as her eyes shot open.

He started rubbing again, and watched her shivered as she lay her head back down. He leaned back a bit more, shifting his weight onto her thighs. She cracked an eye as he poked her nose, then raised an eyebrow when he tapped her stomach. He leaned back over, pulling his hand off, and whispered sexily, "Remember, 100%, Mar. Do you think I'd forget just cause I haven't seen you like this since May?" She shivered at the lustful tone, watching as he sat back up. "Well then, by all means, Nao sensei-" she crossed her arms, pulling the shoulders of the dress down- "Punish me. Don't forget about _your _end of the deal either."

He grinned evilly and clasped her hands in her own, leaning back over to stare down at her. As he slowly pulled her hands down, her dress came with it. She turned her head, squeezing her eyes shut, as Nao made his way down to her waist. His nose poked her cheek and she turned to look at him, somehow turning a deeper red than she was before. He turned and got off her legs, sitting on his own, then quickly ripped off the rest of the dress. Mari sat up, watching his expression as he noticed. "You wearing the-" "Shorts you gave me, yeah. I don't like walking around without any on, and seeing how my old ones were trashed…" Nao blushed and laughed nervously, remembering when he had basically ripped her pants off her back in March.

She crossed her legs and leaned forward, placing her hands by his knees. "Now, what about you? You still have on too much in my opinion…" He shuddered as she got up and crawled over on all fours, hands ending up on his legs.

Her fingers stroked his thighs, making him shiver as she kissed his neck gently. "You were in control for a nice chunk of time there… I _do _get my turn, remember…" he nodded quickly, leaning his head back as Mari's finger began tracing his pant line. She turned quickly and pulled out his legs, making him fall on his back. She got in the same position he had been in, straddling his waist, then crossed her arms on his chest. She reached down and pushed her hands under the sides of his pants, making him squirm.

She managed to pull them off, shoving them down to his ankle. He started blushing slightly as she rubbed his thigh, hand trailing close to the inside of his leg.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her arm up, bringing her face up to his. "Now that I'm in my underwear, it's your turn." He reached down and hooked his arm under her knees, bringing one leg up to his stomach. She rested her head on his chest and shivered as he moved his hand along her upper leg, pushing her shorts down to her ankles. He pulled her up, stiffening as cloth rubbed against the tent in his boxers. She smirked as she noticed, trailing a finger near the area. "You are sooo impatient, aren't you?" she said evilly. He _hhmmph_ed in her face, then pinned her to his chest with one arm around her back. With the other, he threw the covers of his bed over them, turning on his side so she was next to him. His hand slipped under the strap of her underwear, while the one holding her removed his own.

Mari blushed furiously and pressed against his chest as she felt something hard poke her naked form. She braced herself, waiting. A hand gently tugged her ear, and she looked up in surprise. Nao looked down at her, face showing obvious caution. "You're ribs just got healed, are you sure?" Mari let out a sigh, and slid partially over him. He grunted in surprise, then shoved himself farther in. "I think that's a yes." he said breathlessly. Mari pressed her head into his chest harder, trying to push against him.

He used his arm to push her back against him, and finally sunk in all the way. They both moaned softly, Nao trying to keep his desire in check. Mari was tense, fully tightened around him and gripping his shoulders. He ducked his chin down, grazing her neck with his nose. He used it to rub against her, twisting her head back playfully. She laughed softly, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his. He slowly pulled back, pushing back in again.

She tightened her grip on his shoulders, placing her head on his adam's apple. She pushed her hips forward, grunting as he responded with heavy thrusts. She chuckled weakly, surprising Nao. "This takes too much outta me… I thought you were gonna take charge?" she teased. His eyebrow shot up and he rolled them over, landing on top. He grabbed Mari's hands and spread them out to each side, then gave her a quick kiss. "You really shouldn't have done that, Mar. Now I really am gonna have to punish you." Mari's heart sped up, a trickle of fear running down her spine as he grinned, looking evilly yet devilishly sexy at the same time. _Kami, what did I just do? _she thought. He repositioned her arms, taking both her wrists in one hand and placing them just above her head. He spread his legs a bit further apart, pressing down. One hand held him up above Mari while he pulled out, then thrust in fast.

She strained in his grip and groaned as he thrust it over and over, slowly increasing the force. She was practically thrashing around when she finally came, yelling, gasping as her muscles tensed around him then relaxed. She leaned her head back, hearing the low grunt from her partner as he felt it wash over him. Part of her was embarrassed as she felt some leak out, knowing it would seep into his bed. She was breathing heavily, trying to compose herself as she recovered. She felt him begin to move again, then rolled her eyes a minute later as he came. She suppressed a gasp as she felt the liquid swirl inside her, warming her and making her more embarrassed. He let go of her arms and fell to his elbows, his forehead level with her mouth.

She planted a soft kiss, drawing his attention.

Nao looked up at her face, seeing the smirk there. "T-Told you it could be fun." she whispered. He smiled, laying down on her. Mari sighed as his head settled against her chest, his member still buried in her. She re-adjusted the blanket over them, then arched her head over his, placing her chin in his hair. She wrapped her arms around him, sighing internally.

_Mari… _Nao thought. He tensed suddenly, hearing a cry from a nearby room. He realized it was Erika's, but then relaxed as he recognized Leo's voice a minute later. _Heh. So Mari wasn't the only one who took a day of for 'special activities'. _

**HEY! You like? I know, is all mushy and not really actiony, but it's harder to make these character lose it without… like, special circumstances. I could write a special circumstances thing, but this idea just came to mind. All who have watched the show know I altered the events a bit, cutting out Nao's earlier visit, sorry but I had to. Hope you enjoyed, and I will try to think of another chapter later! (P.S yay longest fic ever!)**


End file.
